


!Friendly Competition!

by Sansbottombitch



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Come Eating, Fat Nut, Friendly competition, Hand Jobs, Hyperspermia, Lap Sex, M/M, Mentions of Seonghwa, Mutual Masturbation, couch cum ya'know?, cum as lube, homie-sexual, life motto is no shame, mentions of blowjob, mentions of san, mingi likes to be called princess, they come...like a lot, yungi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansbottombitch/pseuds/Sansbottombitch
Summary: It all started with one simple phrase, “I definitely cum way more than you do.” That was it. And everything escalated from there.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Kudos: 111





	!Friendly Competition!

**Author's Note:**

> If you've subscribed to this and get a notification, I hope you see this note/recognize that I'm just figuring out/fixing some things and know that this isn't an official update yet lol sorry !!

Yunho and Mingi were sitting on the couch in the living room either watching what was on the tv or playing some game on their phone. It was their off day, so they had nothing better to do. Mingi was playing a matching game on his phone when a random ad popped up that read, _**“18+ These pills will make you cum 10x more! Try It Now!”**_. He chuckled, gaining Yunho’s attention. He showed his phone screen to Yunho with an amused look on his face. He watched as Yunho’s expression changed from curious to equally amused. They both look at each other and laugh. 

**“Dude, those ads are so stupid”** Yunho says as his laughter dies down.

**“I know right? Who comes up with this shit.”** Mingi says while sighing.

**“Who would want to come 10x as much anyway?”** Yunho says, thinking out loud. 

**“Not me. I cum too much already.”** Mingi says nonchalantly while shaking his head. 

**“Dude..”** Yunho says, taken back by his best friend’s statement. 

**“What? I’m serious! The cumrag I use is basically a beach towel-”**

**“ Dude!”** Yunho’s eyes are practically bulging out of his head by now from Mingi’s TMI check. 

**“What!”** Mingi asks, taken back at Yunho’s sudden shout. 

**“TMI!”** Yunho shouts while flailing his arms. 

**“We live in a dorm full of guys, there’s no such thing as ‘TMI’!”** Mingi shouts, mimicking Yunho’s previous movements. 

**“There’s always room for ‘TMI’!”** Yunho says while laughing. Mingi smiles, 

**“No TMI, no shame.”** It’s Yunho’s turn to shake his head. Mingi shrugs, 

**“Plus, you act like you’ve never cum before. That right hand of yours has had more cum on it than your bedsheet, don’t lie.”** Yunho gasps 

**“Mingi!”**

**“I already told you! What part of ‘no TMI, no shame’ do you not understand?”**

**“Fine”** Yunho says while smirking. **“Since you have this whole ‘no TMI, no shame’ motto, let me ask you a question”**

**“Shoot.”** Mingi says while drinking from his water bottle. 

**“What did you mean when you said you ‘cum too much already’?”** Mingi chokes on his water at the question. 

Yunho laughs at Mingi’s reaction, **“What happened to your motto?”**

**“What happened to your shame?”** Mingi asks, still recovering.

**“Answer my question. The first one.”** Yunho says, fully amused.

Mingi looked at him for a moment before answering, **“Would you like me to explain it or show it?”**

That takes Yunho back a bit. His best friend really had no shame. He’s intrigued on how far he was willing to go. 

**“Whatever you want to do. I’m fine with both.”** Yunho says, a smirk spreading on his face.

**“To put it simple, I cum more than the average male should.”**

Yunho’s face drops. **“That’s it?”**

**“What do you mean ‘that’s it’?”** Mingi looks nearly offended. **“What else were you expecting?”**

**“I don’t know, maybe something a little more interesting than the literal definition of hyperspermia?”** Yunho says. 

**“What else am I supposed to say, ‘I cum more than anyone in this dorm’?”** Mingi snorts.

**“Funny how you think you cum more than I do.”** Yunho deadpans.

**“I definitely cum way more than you do.”**

**“I don’t believe you.”**

**“Do you want me to show you?”**

**“I’m more of a visual learner I think.”**

Mingi stands while nodding his head and starts to untie his sweats before pulling them down. He hooks his fingers around the band of his briefs, almost pulling them down when he stops and looks at Yunho who’s staring back, smug look still on his face. 

**“Why’d you stop? Is the shame setting in?”** Yunho asks.

**“I just think it’s only fair that we both get naked.. you know. Visual learning and things.”** Mingi says, smirking.

Once again, the things Mingi says catches Yunho off guard. He always finds a way to keep Yunho on his toes. 

**“Okay.”**

Yunho stands up, pulling both his sweats and underwear down in one go. He smiles as he sees Mingi staring at his now naked lower half with his mouth slightly agape. 

**“Like what you see?”** Yunho says as he sits back down with his hands behind his head. **“Don’t get cold balls now, drop them pants spermie.”**

Mingi rolls his eyes as he recollects himself, following behind Yunho and slipping his pants and underwear at once. 

**“Don’t flatter yourself.”** Mingi scoffs, sitting back down in his spot. 

The two stare at each other as the realization sets in that both are sitting half naked, and about to technically jerk off to each other. 

**“.....Well”** Yunho starts, smirking, **“Are you gonna show me, or are you too ashamed to finish what you already started?”**

**“We’ve gotten this far”** Mingi flushes, **“No TMI, No Shame.”**

Yunho nods, raising his hand to spit in it when Mingi interrupts.

**“Wait!”** Mingi shouts, looking slightly disgusted.

**“What?”**

**“What are we, 12?”**

**“We’re literally about to have a jerk off session to see who can cum the most, and me using spit is too much for you?”** Yunho says, wide-eyed.

Mingi snickers his teeth before reaching behind a sofa cushion, marking a noise of confirmation after finding what he was looking for.

He tosses a bottle of half empty lube to the other side of the couch. 

**“Here.”**

Yunho picks it up with caution, clearly confused on how Mingi knew where it was and why it was already half empty. 

**“San.”** Mingi answers, reading the look on Yunho's face.

Yunho sighs as he pops the cap, hearing the sweet sound echo throughout the space. He squeezes a good amount on his hand before tossing it towards Mingi who catches it, following the same motions before closing the cap and tossing it to the side.

Mingi looks up to see Yunho focused and already starting, biting his lip as he slowly starts to get hard. He blinks a few times as he feels his chest tighten a bit at the sight of his best friend touching himself a few feet away. He focuses back on himself, sighing in relief as he starts to touch himself. 

Both continue to focus on themselves in silence, the only things being heard are various degrees of soft grunts and suppressed whimpers as the TV continues to play in the background. 

Yunho looks over at his best friend, watching him flush as sweat begins to roll down the side of his forehead. He feels himself get even more aroused at the sight of Mingi’s thighs flinch and jerk every once in a while. He hisses as he runs his slim fingers over his sensitive head, catching Mingi's attention. They lock eyes, looking at each other’s equally flushed faces as they simultaneously speed up. Mingi is the first to break, closing his eyes as his face contorted in pleasure, squeezing the base of his cock. Yunho chuckles.

**“Close already?”**

Mingi lets out a shuddering breath before opening his eyes, **“I-it’s been a while since I’ve last done this, alright?”**

Yunho gives a breathy laugh, before grunting, **“Why don’t you just finish? No one said we were edging.”**

Mingi's breath hitches at the word edging. He looks at Yunho once again, meeting his eyes. They stare at each other once more, reading each other’s minds. 

**“Is that a challenge Jeong?”**

**“Well I don’t know Song, is it?”**

**“What’s in it for the winner?”**

Yunho stops stroking, almost looking as if he’s in deep thought. **“Winner….gets a free meal.”**

Mingi nods, satisfied with that outcome. **“And the loser?”**

Yunho smirks, **“Loser has to give the winner a handjob.”**

Mingi nearly chokes on his spit, **“What?! No. Not happening.”**

**“Why not? Either a handjob, blowjob, or no deal.”** Yunho says, slowly starting back up. **“Plus, you don’t even know who would win.”**

Mingi looks where his hand is moving, taking in the sight of Yunho's cock, swollen and red-tipped. It’s big. Slightly bigger than his. He licks his lips subconsciously, turning red when he hears Yunho's laugh ring in his ears. 

**“What kind of a meal?”**

**“Meat. All you can eat.”**

**“Deal.”**

Yunho smiles as he speeds up his hand, determined by the new challenge. **“Deal.”**

Mingi shortly follows suit, barely holding back a moan as he bites his bottom lip. 

Both have been at it for what seems like nearly an hour already, keeping a close eye on each other. Both have stripped to full nakedness, throwing shame completely out the window and are starting to get desperate, but neither of them ready to admit it. Yet. 

**“Min- Mingi-yah,”** Yunho says, shaking.

**“Y-yea?”** Mingi says, voice shaky.

**“Ready to give up?”** Yunho says as he lets out a mix of what sounds like a laugh and a moan.

**“Why? Are you close?”** Mingi says, a slight smile on his lips. **“Can’t hold back anymore? You look ready to explode.”**

Yunho laughs fully this time. **“Me? You’re on the verge of crying.”** His gaze sharp yet full of lust, **“You gonna cry?”** He smirks. **“ _Cry for me, Mingi_.” **

He laughs as Mingi gasps and shakes, squeezing the base of his cock for the hundredth time. 

**“What’s the matter?”** Yunho continues. **“Can’t hold back anymore?”** He says in a mocking tone. 

Mingi glares at him before standing up and slowly makes his way over. He grabs Yunho’s chin. **“If anything, you’ll be the one crying for me.”** He says, their lips inches away from touching.

The sexual tension in the air is thick, both staring at each other, waiting for someone to make the next move before Yunho speaks up, **“Oh yeah?”** He says, glancing at Mingi’s bitten lips before pulling him on his lap. **“And who said I’d ever allow you the right?”** Mingi lets out a shaky breath. They stay like that a few seconds longer before giving in. 

The kiss they shared was nothing but lust-filled and heated. Grinding on each other as their tongues fought for dominance. Yunho smirked as he gripped Mingi’s ass, making him let out a moan and pull away. Deciding to give him a taste of his own medicine, Mingi started kissing down his jawline as he palmed Yunho’s aching cock and squeezed it, smirking as he felt it twitch in his hand. 

Yunho’s breathing started to pick up as Mingi’s hand quickened its pace. Mingi pulled back to see Yunho’s face, eyes scrunched in pleasure, chest glistening with sweat while rising up and down rapidly. **“He’s beautiful,”** he thinks. Not that he’d ever admit to saying that out loud tho, and if he did it’d be followed by a _‘no homo, just homie-o’_. Yunho feels his hand slow down and opens his eyes to see Mingi already staring. They stare a little longer before Mingi slowly leans forward, connecting their lips once more. Yunho reaches for Mingi’s cock, biting his lip as Mingi gasps and leans his head back, moaning at the feeling. He leans forward attacking Mingi’s neck, smirking as Mingi gives him better access. 

**“Y-Yunho,”** Mingi says, voice barely above a whisper.

**“What’s wrong _princess_ , close already?” **Yunho asks, chuckling at Mingi’s reaction, loving the way his skin blooms in goosebumps at the pet name a little more than he’d like to admit. 

Mingi lets out a shaky whimper as he grips Yunho’s broad shoulders, squeezing his eyes shut at both the feeling of Yunho’s hand gliding down his shaft and the newly discovered feeling of being called cute pet names. **“Yunho,”** Mingi warns with a shaky voice. 

**“Shh, I got you. Don’t worry.”** Yunho whispers, running his free hand up and down Mingi’s side as his other speeds up.

Mingi lets out a whimpered cry before gasping as he lets himself be pushed over the edge. Yunho is shocked as cum lands on both of their chests and stomachs as well on the couch. He lets out a sound of pure disbelief as he follows the trail with his eyes until he reaches Mingi’s face staring at the speck of cum dripping from his cheek and chin before looking up fully, watching as tears start to run from over stimulation. He quickly lets go of Mingi’s spent cock whispering half-sincere half-amused apologies, catching him as he falls forward with a relieved sigh. He reaches to wrap both of his hands around Mingi’s body, grimacing as he sees his left hand covered in cum, and opting for just using one. Mingi basks in the touch, letting the tremors subside before sitting up. 

**“You didn’t cum?”** Mingi asks, tiredness evident in his voice.

Yunho gives a soft smile, **“I’m fine, don’t worry about it.”**

Mingi lets out a small sound of protest and a little sniffle before shifting in his lap and gripping his semi-hard cock. Yunho lets out a groan in surprise, stopping Mingi’s hand, **“You don’t have to. I’m fine, really-”** Yunho says, looking up at him. 

**“I want to.”** Mingi interrupts, determination glinting in his eyes. Yunho sighs, removing his hand and nods, feeling too soft( ~~or his insides at least)~~ to tell Mingi ‘no’. They share a kiss filled with nothing more than fondness as Mingi starts to move his hand, using the cum as a replacement for the mostly dried up lube.

Yunho breaks the kiss as he leans his head back with a groan. It’s Mingi’s turn to attack, leaving a trail of bites and kisses, thankful that they were a few weeks from comeback season; not that he would have cared if the stylist noonas were to get upset while trying to cover them up anyway. A few minutes pass by and before he knows it, Yunho’s cock is fully hard and his breathing picks back up . The only things that can be heard are Yunho’s groans and the squelching sounds of Mingi’s hand moving up and down his shaft. 

It takes a few more strokes for Yunho to get closer to the edge, **“Min-** **_ah_ ** **\- Mingi,”** he pants. **“I’m close.”** he says, his own half-lidded eyes meeting Mingi’s. He hisses as Mingi’s hand twists around his sensitive head just right. **“Ah! So-so close!”** Mingi bites his lip as he reaches up to play with Yunho’s chest, making a mental note at the positive response. Yunho’s chest starts to rise up and down as he gets closer and closer, **“Don’t stop,”** he moans, **“I’m right there,** **_-fuck-_ ** **I’m c-cumming! Mingi!”** his back arches as he finally falls off the edge, moaning out a stream of Mingi’s name and curses as he milks Yunho dry.

Both of them as well as the couch cushions are covered in each other's cum, sweat and some of Mingi’s tears. They both look at Mingi’s now shiny milky-white hand, before he starts to bring it up so his face with his tongue sticking out. He stops halfway when he sees the look on Yunho’s face. 

**“What?”** Mingi says.

**“Wha- what do you mean ‘what’?”** Yunho asks, taken back at Mingi’s actions. **“Are you trying to do what I think you’re trying to?”**

**“...If you’re assuming that I’m going to essentially eat your organic protein drink, then the answer is yes, yes I am.”** Mingi says, about to resume doing his previous action when Yunho stops his hand from moving any farther with a bewildered and slightly disgusted look on his face.

**“Why do you keep stopping me?!”** Mingi asks, getting slightly frustrated.

**“Uhh.. I don’t know, maybe because you’re about to eat my cum??!!”** Yunho shouts. 

**“....And?!?”**

Yunho’s eyes are bulging out of his head, disgust and borderline worry evident on his face, **“.....AND???!?, HOW ABOUT NO???”**

**“HAVE YOU NEVER BEEN CURIOUS ABOUT IT?!? THE PEOPLE IN PORN DO IT ALL THE TIME, SO W H Y N O T ??!?”**

**“I-”**

**“I’m going for it-”**

**“No, you’re not-”**

Before Yunho could finish his sentence, Mingi stuck two cum-covered fingers in his mouth, making slight sucking noises in the taste-testing process. He slips his fingers out, a string of spit and cum connecting his hand and bottom lip. 

**“Hm, not as bad as I thought it would be.”** Mingi says, kitty-licking at the back of his hand.

Yunho starts to feel lightheaded at the sight of his best friend sitting on his lap and eating _his_ cum, simultaneously feeling grossed out and ~~more than~~ slightly aroused. 

**“.....Bro”** Yunho says, still looking dazingly ~~disgusted~~ aroused at Mingi ‘cleaning’ his hand.

**“What?”** Mingi responds, finally looking up from his hand.

**“I totally came more than you did.”** Yunho chuckles. 

  
Mingi looked down at the mess, wanting to find an excuse to backup his argument, only to accept his defeat and agreeing. **“Yeah, I think you’re right.”** he laughs. **“We should probably clean up this mess before the others get back.”** Yunho looks down at how much of a mess they actually made, cursing as he sees the dark spots forming on the couch; knowing how Seonghwa will react if he sees them. He fishes for his phone to check the time, and by the look on Yunho’s face, it’s Mingi’s turn to panic. They both get up and start cleaning, stealing knowing looks and kisses in the process before hopping in the shower together, totally *not* going for round two.


End file.
